A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compositions suitable for use in electrophotography.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Electrophotography is an art which usefully combines photoconductivity with electrostatic phenomena. A wide variety of inorganic substances as selenium, zinc oxide, and the like have heretofore been employed as photoconductors. Recently, however, organic photoconductive substances such as poly-N-vinyl carbazole and others have attracted wide attention. They are of particular interest because of their advantageous properties with respect to cost of production, transparency of product film, ease of film forming, etc. Despite these advantages, their wide adoption has been impeded because they are generally inferior to inorganic substances in sensitivity and exhibit only marginal sensitivities in the visible region of the spectra. This problem has been somewhat alleviated by the use of various sensitizing substances. Another problem which has retarded the adoption of organic photoconductors is that it is difficult to preserve them.